


young, wild and free

by agnea



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnea/pseuds/agnea
Summary: 5. RunThere’s a debate over what Kristen’s run looks like; Fabian says it looks like a hot mess, Adaine says it’s like watching a baby deer skirt along ice but it’s Gorgug that puts it best when he’s asked and he looks troubled for a full minute before saying, “Honestly, I don’t know."50 sentences about the Bad Kids and all that they entail.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & The Bad Kids, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	young, wild and free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts found [ here.](https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html) I used theme set gamma!
> 
> I want to maybe do one of these for every season of d20 once I've watched them all. So far I've seen both seasons of fantasy high, every episode of a crown of candy that's out, all of the unsleeping city apart from the last three episodes, most of tiny heist and two seconds of escape from the blood keep lol. I'm really enjoying everything about these shows!
> 
> I've got a twitter page[ here](https://mobile.twitter.com/_agnea_) where I mostly scream about three houses and riz gukgak and a tumblr[ here](https://ag-nea.tumblr.com/) which I want to start using more often once I learn how to do image descriptions so I can make it more accessible. Follow me if you want!

**1\. Ring **

The second Kristen turns eighteen, she buys Tracker a ring; when she presents it to her girlfriend at the pier later that night, because she’s never been good at hiding things and Tracker can read her like an open book, her girlfriend cries, fully turns into a wolf and rams into her so hard they both go flying into the water.

** 2\. Hero **

To Riz, there’s no-one cooler or more heroic than his mom and dad.

**3\. Memory**

Aelwyn thinks about her childhood and laughs because if she doesn’t laugh, she’ll cry.

** 4\. Box **

Penny’s therapist says she suffers from claustrophobia, which she doesn’t believe until she goes to grab something from her pantry one night and her mother finds her midway through a panic attack fifteen minutes later.

**5\. Run**

There’s a debate over what Kristen’s run looks like; Fabian says it looks like a hot mess, Adaine says it’s like watching a baby deer skirt along ice but it’s Gorgug that puts it best when he’s asked and he looks troubled for a full minute before saying, “Honestly I don’t know.”

**6\. Hurricane**

The tornado can’t talk but it certainly can whack people with its wealth when they call it a hurricane.

** 7\. Wings **

Fig presses her lips to the tip of Ayda’s feathers and her hair billows out into a raging flame.

** 8\. Cold **

Zelda shivers, rubbing at her arms, so Gorgug shucks off his hoodie and drapes it over her shoulders, curling his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

**9\. Red**

Fig turns thirteen and her skin starts tinting a pale red.

**10\. Drink**

Adaine goes from having a panic attack at a party near the start of Sophomore Year to drinking half a beer on the outskirts of the Nightmare King’s forest at the end of Spring Break, which is honestly not how she thought her highschool career would go.

**11\. Midnight**

Kristen trails her fingers against the shimmering stars on the Moon Haven’s boundaries; Tracker comes over, noses into her neck and they watch the constellations shift and flow.

** 12\. Temptation **

Riz looks over at his father tied down in that chair and it’s only the knowledge that this is exactly what Kalina wants that keeps his feet rooted on that spot in the hallway.

** 13\. View **

Fabian looks out across Leviathan and thinks, _This is my kingdom now_.

**14\. Music**

Fig writes all the music for Fig and the Sig Figs because it’s hard to compose when all you know how to play is the drums.

**15\. Silk**

The sheet from Kei Lumennura is made from the softest silk Fabian has ever felt; when he presses it against his face it feels like home.

** 16\. Cover **

“You guys live like this?” Riz asks when he doesn’t hide for one round and gets his ass kicked.

** 17\. Promise **

Kristen promises her loyalty and her love to Cassandra and knows it is the right choice.

** 18\. Dream **

They all go back to their own houses when they return from the Nightmare King’s forest, but still end up together in the Hangvan during the night, peacefully sleeping in a pile with the protection of the Hallow’s reimbursed power washing over them.

** 19\. Candle **

Kristen steals a candle from Sandra Lynn’s room to ‘set the mood’ and feels guilty about it for all of two seconds until she gets distracted.

**20\. Talent**

Fig can fit thirty-six marshmallows in her mouth, bigger than Gorgug’s twenty-seven but smaller than Ragh’s fifty-four.

** 21\. Silence **

Sometimes Gorgug, Riz and Adaine need quiet time to chill out together while their more rambunctious friends run amok through the city.

** 22\. Journey **

The Seven Maiden’s trip to the Red Waste is boring but relatively quick; when they get together with the Bad Kids to talk about _their_ field mission, they're stunned by the amount of shit they went through.

** 23\. Fire **

Fig’s resistant to fire damage, so she can run her fingers through Ayda’s flaming hair and along her wings without even singing herself.

**24\. Strength**

“FUCK YEAH!” Ragh screams when they win the Bloodrush tournament, picking up Gorgug and Fabian and chucking them high in the air.

** 25\. Mask **

“I’m a woman of many secrets,” Fig tells Ayda while the rest of the group patently say it’s not true.

**26\. Ice**

Her legs shake like a newborn foal and she can barely stumble her way across the rink but at least Adaine stays on her feet; Kristen spends the entire time flat on her butt while Tracker pulls her around by her arms.

** 27\. Fall **

She shrieks when Sandra Lynn tackles her to the ground, laughing and writhing while her mom tickles her within an inch of her life.

** 28\. Forgotten **

“Who are you again?” One of Gilear’s old colleagues asks as he wonders why he even bothers trying.

**29\. Dance**

“I’m not really much of a dancer,” The Ball tells him, and he isn’t, but Fabian is somehow so whipped he finds his awkward cabbage-patching adorable.

** 30\. Body **

There’s a circular scar in the centre of Kristen’s chest from the goring of the unicorn and scarred skin wrapped around her pinky where it was reattached; Riz’s hands will never heal from the trauma of ripping at crystals, glass and briars until his hands bled and bled; Fabian loses his eye the day he loses his father; Adaine’s knuckles break when she decks her father so hard he dies; Gorgug still feels the lingering pain from his death on the first day of school when he’s not expecting it; the skin around Fig’s horns is rough and abraded because no-one was there to help her with the changes in her body; they’re all fucked up.

** 31\. Sacred **

Every couple of months Zelda lights up some incense and does a ritual to Dionysus so that her grapes grow, which is stupid becasue she doesn’t grow grapes but is tradition all the same.

** 32\. Farewells **

“Bye Riz,” Penny Luckstone says when she leaves the Gukgak residence, unaware that it’s the last time she’ll be saying that for a long time.

** 33\. World **

Fabian fails his Geography test and Kristen crows through the hallways, “The pirate doesn’t even know the names of the world’s seven seas!”

**34\. Formal**

They finally get their prom at the end of senior year and Gorgug has to be physically forced not to wear his hoodie.

** 35\. Fever **

They have to sit on Riz to stop him from leaving bed with the flu to work on his conspiracy boards.

** 36\. Laugh **

Adaine laughs like a dying seal but it’s adorable so no one minds.

** 37\. Lies **

Riz goes to say something untrue but remembers bone white fingers, vacant eyes and a dark chilling voice and his tongue gets stuck to the roof of his mouth.

** 38\. Forever **

Ayda figures out the spell that will allow her to link her soul to Fig’s so that when she dies they can be together and her girlfriend doesn’t miss a beat before agreeing to it.

**39\. Overwhelmed**

Sandra Lynn is barely twenty when her life is nearly ruined by scandal; the man she fell in love with is forty-three and seems to get away scot-free.

**40\. Whisper**

“You’re stupid,” Adaine message-whispers to her sister, who just groans and rolls over, stuffing her face into the pillows in the lower-bunk.

**41\. Wait**

“Give me time,” Riz says when Fabian confesses, “I-I care about you, and you’re my best friend, and I love you... but I need time to process this.”

** 42\. Talk **

“You okay, bud?” Jawbone asks; Adaine nods and leans in, sighing in contentment when a big furry arm loops around her side.

**43\. Search**

Sklonda Gukgak has already lost her husband; she’s not going to lose her son too, even if she has to search through every square metre of Spire.

** 44\. Hope **

Kristen so often doubts herself and her beliefs, but her belief in Cassandra is something she doesn’t ever think twice about.

**45.** **Eclipse**

Tracker watches the evening clouds obscure the moon; when they pass, her body changes and she is one with the wolves again.

** 46. Gravity **

Gorgug Thistlespring figures out how to replicate anti-gravity on Spire when he’s twenty-four, but when asked how he did it, he just shrugs.

** 47\. Highway **

When Fig actually gets her driving license the Bad Kids get together to replicate their chase with Johnny Spells and immediately get it revoked.

**48\. Unknown**

Aelwyn still forgets, sometimes, that she can be loved without doing anything at all, but everyone is happy to remind her.

**49\. Lock**

“You’re a rogue and I don't think I’ve ever seen you pick a lock,” Kristen says to Riz, who then tries for her and rolls a natural one.

**50\. Breathe**

With Jawbone’s help and the group’s support, the tightness in Adaine’s chest unfurls; her breaths are easy and sure and it feels like a saving grace.


End file.
